


you're like splinters in my cup

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, mentions of drug use, no one in this verse is a good person okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Jason's first meeting. Assassins!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're like splinters in my cup

**Author's Note:**

> for my faaaaaaavorite ohmcgee. there was supposed to be more backstory in this, and then there wasn't. oops.

He first sees Jason on a street corner, batting his pretty lashes, and Bruce is twelve seconds from emptying his wallet when Jason pulls out a gun, some damn _pea_ shooter, and says, "Everything you've got, sugar daddy. The car, too."

Bruce could crush him. He could break most of the kid's bones in the time it takes him to fire off one shot, but he's so shocked at the audacity of it, the _balls_ on this kid, that he hands over his keys (he has plenty of cars) and his wallet (plenty more where that came from) and gets out of the car.

"I'll find you, you know," Bruce says, and Jason just grins at him, tosses his gun on the passenger seat and says, "Looking forward to it."

Bruce catches up with him three hours later – Jason's already ditched the car, and when Bruce tracks him to some dealer's apartment, he knows where the money went, too.

He pulls Jason out by the arm, and Jason's giggling and high and Bruce has just about decided fuck it, he's going to end this boy, when Jason tips his head up toward him and says, "I knew who you were, you know."

Bruce tightens his grip. They reach his car, and Bruce looks down at him. His eyes are a dilated mess, shirt torn in the collar, jeans too loose on him. He probably hasn't eaten yet today, too busy throwing his money - _Bruce's_ money – away.

"I saw you once, when you came down this way," Jason says. "And man, I…" Jason cuts himself off, puts his hand on Bruce's stomach, lines his fingers up with Bruce's ribs. Then Jason looks up at him again, eyes flashing the prettiest blue Bruce has ever seen, and he asks, "You got a job for me, man?"

Jason has his mouth in Bruce's lap before they're even back on the road, and Jason sucks him down like no one ever has before, like each time he bobs his head he can't decide whether he wants to kill Bruce or stay forever. He uses his teeth a little at a stoplight, and Bruce grabs his head so hard Jason groans, slurps back up the head of Bruce's cock and winks up at him.

Bruce hits the dashboard with his fist when he comes, and Jason swallows him down, sits back in his seat smirking and satisfied, one hand down his jeans while he uses the other to wipe his mouth.

When he stops the car again, outside of his parents' old manor – he bought it back with the money he earned thieving, killing, even a few legitimate jobs along the way – he grabs Jason by the back of his neck and drags him in.

"I can teach you how to do more than this. How to _be_ more than this." He slips his hand down Jason's back pocket, pulls out the little .22 that Jason threatened his life with earlier. "Have you ever actually used one of these, Jason?" he asks.

"How do you know my –" Bruce stares him down, and Jason rolls his eyes. "Right, yeah, you know everything. Okay. Yeah, I have."

"And how did it feel?"

Jason licks his lips, and his hand starts moving down his jeans again. "Like no one could ever fuck with me again," he says. "I'm guessing you know that feeling."

"Mm," Bruce says. He cards his hand through Jason's hair with one hand, holds the gun under Jason's chin with the other. "It's been a long time since anyone threatened me. It was… impressive."

Jason keeps his eyes on him, not the gun. If not for the way Jason's lips tremble, Bruce wouldn't be able to tell if he was frightened at all.

"I'll give you a day," Jason tells him. "Maybe two. After that, if I don't like it, I'm out," he says. "Deal?"

Bruce lowers the gun, slides it back into Jason's back pocket. The thing didn't even have bullets. "Deal," he agrees. Then Jason smiles at him, big and bright like Bruce just agreed to sign his lease over to him, and he kisses Bruce on the cheek, sloppy and wet.

Jason stays for years.


End file.
